Zhang Tianyi
Pre Novel (Background) One of Chu Feng's sworn brothers, Zhang Tianyi is the founder of the Wings Alliance of the Azure Dragon School. Zhang Tianyi was known as one of the top figures of the young generation long before Chu Feng entered the scene. Zhang Tianyi very quickly advanced through the Azure Dragon School rankings, from an outer court disciple to one of the top 10 of the core disciples. Novel Volume 2 - Sweeping Through the Nine Provinces Chu Feng hears much of Zhang Tianyi After as he travels about, even idolizing Zhang Tianyi for a long while. Zhang Tianyi possessed a greater level of cultivation and was only surpassed by Chu Feng after he acquired over 100,000 Heaven Beads from helping to defend the Jiang Dynasty from three opposing Dynasties, and even eliminating those Dynasties to acquire their treasuries. Volume 3 - Eastern Sea Region When arriving in the Eastern Sea Region and on the way to enter into the Four Seas Academy, Zhang Tianyi pulls his sworn brother Chu Feng aside and reveals several secrets to him. The secrets start with the fact that he appears to suffer from amnesia. His earliest memories are of being a young child and waking up one day in a foreign land, the Azure Province, while only having two possessions. The first of these possessions is a black Jade Ornament with a sword carved into it. Chu Feng notes that the material is incomparably hard and that even with his unusual strength, he cannot break the ornament. The second item that Zhang Tianyi possessed was a scroll containing his Forbidden Mysterious Technique which grants him his unnatural Battle Power that is comparable to a Divine Body / Bloodline, and what manifests Zhang Tianyi's signature blue flames. Zhang Tianyi asks Chu Feng to keep an eye out for information regarding his family based on the ornament and scroll. After traveling around the Eastern Sea Region for a time, Chu Feng returns to the Four Seas Academy where Zhang Tianyi resides at the time. Chu Feng reports that there was no sign of a clan with a black sword emblem like the one in Zhang Tianyi's possession. Chu Feng also analyzes the Forbidden Mysterious Technique using the Pulse Searching Method and concludes that it is extremely profound. He reveals that Zhang Tianyi's Forbidden Mysterious Technique can only be cultivated successfully by someone of his bloodline. Additionally, it is perfect for Zhang Tianyi's bloodline as it seems to have been specially designed for Zhang Tianyi's bloodline's bodys. The Zhang Clan's cultivators are the only ones who can fully cultivate this Forbidden Mysterious Technique, and it will not harm their bodies, unlike other Forbidden Mysterious Techniques. A final point about Zhang Tianyi's Forbidden Mysterious Technique is that it has no apparent upper limit of cultivation in the hands of one of the Zhang bloodline, and therefore Zhang Tianyi's Battle Power should continue to increase to a point where at higher levels of martial cultivation it may even become on part with Divine Bodies of the same level of cultivation. Volume 5 - The Battle of the Overlord Domain Zhang Tianyi appears again in the Holy Land of Martialism in the Emperor Gong successor contest. It's revealed that he uses Emperor Gong's Mysterious Technique as his eighth successor, the Immortal Fire Tri-layer Transformation. Zhang Tianyi history background is described in ch. 1783/4: An unknown enemy led by a man with a snake mark on his forehead, led a siege to the Zhang clan. In his family's escape, Tianyi's father held back the forces while his mother and clansmen escaped. Whilst separated, Tianyi's mother sacrificed herself to save her son while the remaining Zhang clansmen took Zhang Tianyi away. However despite their efforts, his mother and the remaining clansmen were killed, while Zhang Tianyi was presumed dead. Upon finding their dead bodies, Tianyi's father could not sense the imprint he left on his son's body, due to perhaps the distance of crossing realms. As Zhang Tianyi had somehow (unknown how) ended up in the Eastern Sea Region/Nine Provinces, where he would grow up as an orphan. It was only when Zhang Tianyi returned to the Holy Land of Martialism, that his father was able to detect his imprint again, find/save him, and ultimately reunite with his son. Zhang Tianyi and his father are the remaining survivors of the Gong clan (true surname Zhang). The true name of Forbidden Mysterious Technique that Zhang Tianyi cultivates is named Immortal Fire Tri-layer Transformation(ch. 1784). It is later revealed that his father's name is Zhang Ming, who has a cultivation of a 5th Rank Martial Emperor and is a Royal Cloak - Dragon Mark world spiritist. Martial Artist Cultivation References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Holy Land of Martialism Category:Human Category:Half Martial Ancestor Category:Royal Cloak Category:Wings Alliance Category:Azure Dragon School Category:Four Seas Academy Category:World Spiritists Category:Alive Category:Ancestral Martial Lower Realm Category:Overlord Domain Category:Eastern Sea Region